


Ace of Hearts

by Mbirnsings71



Series: Roll-A-Die [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Card Games, Fashionista Toko!, Gambler Makoto and Komaru!!, Gen, I have three Talent Swap AUs so yeehaw, Idol Byakuya!, Mainly a gift for a friend!!, Other, Spoilers for the fandoms mentioned!!, The others' talents are mentioned so read to find out those guy's, They're fun to randomly make at 3 am, Written while I'm tired for forgive any little Errors I tried, brother-sister bonding, it's weird but I swear!!, kinda!!, mainly cause I couldn't be bothered to look up poker rules, they made up a random card game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mbirnsings71/pseuds/Mbirnsings71
Summary: "'Tell me about them?' The younger Naegi sister asks while Makoto places down his pair on the bed the siblings are sat on. Kings stare up at the ceiling above them.'The Survivors?' cards shuffle in Komaru's hands as Makoto asks this. 'And the victims, maybe?' Komaru asks with a weary smile. A pair of nines are placed down. Diamonds."--------------------------------------Sibling bonding over a game of cards, best way to reconnect after two-ish years of not seeing each other.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru (Implied), Naegi Komaru & Naegi Makoto, Togami Byakuya/Naegi Makoto (implied)
Series: Roll-A-Die [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838266
Kudos: 44





	Ace of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IndridOnTheRadio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndridOnTheRadio/gifts).



> HELLO WELCOME TO YET ANOTHER AU I HAVE! This au is one of the Three (3) Talent swap AUs I have and thank @indridontheradio for helping me with it by letting me ramble to them about it and them coming up with designs for these three Aus like waaaaaaah! I care you Indrid sm!! That's why this is a gift for you!! Plus you love Gambler Makoto so!! Woo!! 
> 
> Also note: I call characters by their first names (a.k.a Makoto, Komaru, etc.) and Kiyotaka's was a nightmare cause I could not remember for the life of me if His name is just Kiyotaka Ishimaru in the english and I checked the Wiki and it says it is so- Yeehaw- Also pls don't mind random little capitalization mistakes, it's 10 am and I'm tired from not sleeping and I tried to catch as many as I could so yeah!! 
> 
> I just hope you guys enjoy this little one-shot!!

A pair of queens is placed down. 

"Tell me about them?" The younger Naegi sister asks while Makoto places down his pair on the bed the siblings are sat on. Kings stare up at the ceiling above them. 

"The Survivors?" cards shuffle in Komaru's hands as Makoto asks this. "And the victims, maybe?" Komaru asks with a weary smile. A pair of nines are placed down. Diamonds. 

"Alright. First let's start with the Survivors. Me obviously, as you can see. Makoto Naegi, in the flesh." He says, tilting his hat upwards showing a light scar over his eye. The scar that came from protecting Komaru after a gambling game gone wrong. 

"Yeah I can see that Dummy." Komaru says while Makoto provides a mock gasp. "You wound me." He says, a pair of Sixes being placed down in the process. Again, Diamonds.

"Let's start off with Toko, since you're familiar with her already. Ultimate fashionista, surprisingly low self-esteem for a model." "Well it's because you don't know what girls go through in the social media's eyes, ‘Koto." Komaru says, eyes rolling as she picks up the deck again to shuffle. 

"You're right, I don't. She's a pretty decent person once you get to know her." "Well I think she's nice from what I’ve seen." "Of course you do Komaru." Pair of fours, hearts. Placed down by one Komaru Naegi. 

"Next is Taka, ultimate swimming pro. Full name Kiyotaka Ishimaru, but Taka is easier on the head. Decent guy, tries to be helpful, but his true love is the pool or sea. Kind of Celeste's pseudo brother? It's weird." Makoto remarked, picking up more cards from the deck laid in between the two siblings. 

"I don't know how helpful a swimmer would be at the moment." "Yeah me neither." A pair of twos is laid out on Makoto's side, spades. 

"Next is Celeste. Still don't think that's her real name, but she still won't tell us. Like hell, you survived with us, you could at least tell us your real name, but that's besides the point. She's lucky, very very lucky. Beat me in a couple hands of poker a couple times we've played while in that damned school." "Against you?" "Yeah, luck was on her side those times." Komaru smiled. A Pair of Jokers grin at him.

"I thought we took 'em jokers out." "Eh, thought might as well put them in. First game back together, gotta have a little fun." She said, grinning at her older brother. Makoto sighed softly, but didn't make any other comment against it. A clear show of how much he cares about his little sister, enough to let her get her way. 

"Who's next?" "Hm, well the next one is Kyoko Kirigiri, real stoic lady if I do say so myself. Celeste seems to know a lot more about her than I do though." "Are they...?" "I think they're pining, hard." The sound of cards shuffling fall upon deaf ears as Makoto continues with his statement on Kyoko. 

"Ultimate soldier of all things. Forgot her own talent for a moment due to Junko Enoshima's memory wipe thing, I don't know the specifics of it, but she remembered in the last couple days we were there apparently. Would be real handy to have her with us here at the moment." "Sounds like it." Makoto sighs, as he motions for Komaru to make another move. Not a good hand at the moment it seems. 

Another pair of queens is placed down, an obvious grin taking over his little sister's face as she did this.

"And Finally Byakuya Togami, Ultimate Idol." "If he's an Idol how come I've never heard of him?" "I don't know Komaru I thought you were supposed to be so knowledgeable about the Idol world." "Shut up-" "Moving on, he's easily one of the few people I got close to in that school. Socially awkward yes, but that's fair because of his job. Only card game the guy knew was, get this, go fish of all things." "Oh my god." "Exactly my thoughts, but he did try and that was... Endearing to say the least. Overall, he tries to be nice, if not lousy with some social cues and actions. Very lovely person." The gambler says, placing down his last two cards. 

A pair of aces, hearts.

"WHAT?! NO FAIR!" Komaru shouts as Makoto laughs. He cared about his little sister truly, even if she was still a tad naive when playing a game of cards against her older brother.

"Wanna go another game?" "Always!” Komaru said excitedly, she was always like this when playing a card game with her brother, no matter the outcome. “Besides, you still have to tell me about the victims." "And the murderers." "Them too." "Alright, Alright, I get it, you want the whole story, and you'll get it ‘Maru." 

They played a total of three rounds that night. One round explaining the survivors, one round explaining the victims, and one explaining the blackened, better yet known as murderers. Makoto won the first, Komaru the second, and the third they played until they decided to call it a night. 

Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Gambler, was just lucky he got out alive with the other survivors. He was happy he got to reunite with his little sister. There were many things he was lucky for, but for the moment, he just prayed they could make it out of Towa city alive. Once they do get out, Makoto could let Komaru meet the other survivors, and hell maybe teach them all how to properly play poker. 

The gambler softly pondered it for a minute. 'Teach the others poker? Really?' He thought, a little astounded at that random train of thought seeing as only Byakuya and Celeste seemed to have an interest in it whilst they were at the damned school known as Hope’s Peak. Sparing a glance over at where his younger sister was sleeping, a smile played on his lips as he confirmed that yes she was sleeping, she was fine. 'Yeah. That'd be nice. Real nice.' Was the last thought the ultimate gambler had before he tried to get some form of rest, cause he would need it for whatever task the nightmare that was Towa city threw at them in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 1055 words
> 
> Fun fact: That's like 3 google doc pages and I wrote most/all of this on discord and that was 961 words before I edited it so!! Yeehaw!! 
> 
> But yeah If you made it this far!! Thank you for reading and Kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
